


The Wild Adventures of Jack & Gabe

by Flecha77



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: IRL, M/M, Pre Overwatch, real life AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flecha77/pseuds/Flecha77
Summary: Picture this: a world in the same timeline and with all the same characters, but Overwatch never existed. Yeah, it's that.Jack and Gabe have been boyfriends ever since they left the military, after the dramatic end to the Omnic Crisis. They now live together, trying to both be normal people and run from their pasts.





	1. Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This one has got a bit of LGBT+ bullying/ scrutiny so trigger warning on that. Please enjoy and thanks for reading!
> 
> Each chapter is separate from the first, meaning that it's not really one long story arch, more little snapshots of their life.

"Jack we're going to be late!" Gabe yelled up to me from the first level of our apartment,

"Just give me a second, damn," I yelled back from the bathroom. I needed to finish shaving, it was our anniversary and Gabe apparently had some fancy thing planned. He doesn't plan to do much of anything so the change of pace was cautiously welcomed. 

I looked in the mirror one more time before going down the stairs to the main level. I had a white button down on and dark jeans, not that different from what I usually wear but I thought it looked nice. I ran my fingers through my hair and left our bedroom, the entire second level was our bedroom so I didn't have to go far,

"Aren't I lucky?" I didn't see him at first, he was actually behind the staircase, but Gabe wrapped his arms around my waist and hummed into my ear,

"H-hey, I just ironed this shirt." I smiled as he sprinkled kisses on my freshly shaven jaw,

"We own an iron?" 

"You wouldn't know." I turned in his arms to see exactly what I expected; all black. He did look nice though, a black button down and black jeans without holes which was a rare sight. He had his eyebrow piercing and ear piercings in too, I liked those a lot. I gripped his biceps and rested my head against his forehead,

"I think I'm the lucky one," I mused,

"Not a chance," he grinned and let a hand wander down to squeeze my ass, making me jump,

"Hey..."

"Not my fault you wore such tight clothing," I felt my face flush red, I wasn't sure if he noticed but I'd been working out more in hopes of bulking up. I was no where near his size but I had gained enough for my clothes to fit snugly,

"Where are we going then?" I smiled,

"You'll see," he led me by my hand to the door and through the building all the way to his car, making sure not to let go of my hand the whole way. 

Gabe opened the car door for me, allowing him another chance to look at my ass no doubt. Once settled in the drivers side he reached into the back and pulled back two roses, one red and one black,

"One for me and one for you," he flashed such an innocent smile I thought I would keel over and cry, I couldn't help the aww that escaped my mouth,

"Don't get all mushy on me now, Morrison." He shook his head and handed the roses in the crisp plastic sheath to me, he'd never admit it but he'd always been the mushy one. 

I looked over the roses and smiled, they almost looked fake. They were perfect, not a single petal out of place. 

He drove out of the shared lot under our apartment building and sped onto the highway. He always drove as fast as he could get away with, luckily he was a far superior driver than I and I never doubted his ability to not kill us. He placed a hand on my thigh, not saying a word about it. I knew if I did say something he'd pull his hand back, I'd made the mistake before. 

Gabe parked in front on the side of a street a few towns over from our home. We didn't usually come this far out unless it was something important. Gabe walked around to let me out again, he always wanted to do that no matter the occasion. The fresh air washed over me as I stood from the low, black car. We had to be close to the ocean, it smelt undeniably salty. 

Gabe locked his car and wrapped an arm loosely around my waist, he opened his mouth to say something but another voice caught our attention,

"We didn't ask for no fucking homo's in my city!" Gabe snapped his neck to a figure across the fairly busy street,

"You wanna say that again?" Gabe growled and balled his hand into a fist, I was still taken back at the insult, 

"I said, how bout you and your little twink get the hell outta my city!" Before I could stop him Gabe was running across the street and I was desperately trying to catch up to tell him it's not worth it. Gabe grabbed the figure and slammed him into the wall,

"Don't you ever say something like that to my boyfriend again!" He screamed into the large mans face, he was about the same size as Gabe. I took a cautious step back, unsure of whether or not to do anything,

"Try again, fruit loop," I saw the silver glint reflect off the knife before it was pressed against Gabes face, I stumbled forwards to push Gabe out of the way but the man was already screaming in agony as Gabe twisted his wrist in a direction it was not supposed to go in. The knife clattered to the ground, and Gabe shoved the mans back into the brick wall again,

"You wanna know how I got these scars?" Gabe screamed in his face and tipped his face up just enough so the man could see the deep scars plastered on his face. The man was too busy screaming at his now broken wrist to respond. Gabe easily tossed the man to the ground like he was worthless, making sure to kick him in the stomach as he fell. 

I bit my lip out of discomfort as Gabe approached me, shoulders hunched and anger blazing from his eyes,

"Don't listen to him," Gabe took my face in his hands and shook his head, "He's nothing." I cowered away a bit but enough for Gabe to pull back on me, pulling me closer as he guided me away from the man limping away from us,

"Are you okay?" I muttered looking into his deep eyes,

"Of course I'm fine, are you okay? I swear I'll kill anyone who calls you something like that," he ran his fingers over my jaw and shoulders like I had been injured,

"Can we just go eat?" 

"Yeah, yeah of course. Whatever you want," he shook his head again, pulling me into a hug. I held on for longer than usual, I didn't say it but hearing someone call me a twink hit me like a bullet. It was something I remember being called when I was just a kid for telling a boy I had a crush on him. I made my parents move me to a different school after over a year of being called a twink and a fag. I'd seen Gabe beat people senseless for many things but he had always been relentless on those who attacked us for our relationship. 

Gabe held my hand as we walked into a large restaurant with ridiculously tall ceilings and lots of very fancy looking people. Also a large window spanning one wall, giving a view of the ocean. Seeing something so beautiful almost made me forget the knot in my stomach,

"Reyes." Gabe said to the lady at the hostess stand,

"Ah, yes. Please follow me," she took two menus and lead us to a square table in front of the window I had been unable to look away from,

"Thank you," Gabe nodded and she walked away. He turned back to me to pull out a chair for me but I had already sat, he furrowed his eyebrows and smiled. He took the seat across from me and scratched at his beard,

"I can't believe you quoted a batman movie," I snickered,

"What?" Gabe raised an eyebrow, looking completely oblivious,

"To that guy... The scars thing?" Still clueless, "You've gotta be kidding me. You totally stole that line from the Joker!" I laughed and leaned back in my chair, he shrugged and chuckled,

"I think the Joker stole it from me," 

"That's not how that works, Gabe."

"Yes it is," he cooed from behind the menu, chewing the inside of his cheek to stifle a laugh. 

I stared at him for almost too long after that. He was everything I ever wanted, everything Id ever need. He was protective and strong yet loving and kind. I could handle myself just as I had for years before I met him, but he was always so stuck on protecting me. He knew I was tough, hence the scars and bruises that scattered my body, but I think it made him feel better when he kept watch over me. 

Everything from his snarky attitude and ridiculous sass to his pointy cheek bones and incredible ass, I loved it all,

"Jack... Jack!" Gabe furrowed his bushy brows and flicked his eyes to the waiter standing beside me,

"Can I get you something to drink, sir?" 

"Oh, ah yes... Do you have an IPA on tap?"

"Yessir," 

"I'll have that." 

The lanky, older man walked away and I looked back to Gabe who was still looking at me like he had seen a ghost,

"What? I was zoning out," 

"I noticed," he smirked, "take a picture next time, it'll last longer."

"I just might, Gabriel." He rolled his eyes, he had told me before that when I use him full name it sounds like I'm scolding a child. I expected a whatever, dad, but the snarky remark never came. 

Instead he reached across the short table and took my hand in his, running my knuckles across his lips and kissing them ever so gently. I couldn't help the blush that crept onto my cheeks,

"How long have we been together now?" He murmured across my hand,

"A year," I smiled deeply, feeling like it'd been an eternity,

"Time sure flys by," 

"Only when you're having fun." I remark,

"I have more than fun when I'm with you, cariño." Another kiss on my knuckles makes me wrinkle my nose,

"What's that mean?" I chastise him,

"It means that I love you,"

"Say it in Spanish so I know it's real," I muse, he rolls his eyes,

"Te querre siempre, te amo mas que la vida." He rattles off his second language like butter, 

"I love you too,"

"When are you going to learn Spanish?" 

"You've tried to teach me before, remember how well that worked?" I think back to all the nights he would spend trying to teach me verbs and conjugations, I could never pay attention nor remember shit,

"Your accent is the worst I've ever heard," he shakes his head,

"What do you expect? I grew up in the whitest city you could ever imagine," I shrug, he laughs,

"Sounds like hell." 

"The closest thing we had to Latin food was Taco Bell," I stifle a laugh knowing how horrible that sounded,

"How did you even survive your childhood?" He laughed and rolled his eyes again. 

The man came back with our drinks and took our orders, we both got steaks as per usual. We spent the rest of our time just talking, it seemed like we never ran out of things to talk about. Different stories and different memories came up whenever we talked, there was never a dry moment with us. When the bill came I tried to pay for it but Gabe wouldn't let me, he almost never let me. I always wondered where he got all this money from considering his job payed about as much as mine. 

We left through the door we came in from, I didn't realize it until we left but we had been there close to three hours. I guess time did fly by when you're in love. As we approached the car, Gabe stopped me with a hand on my chest,

"Wh-" I started,

"Shh," he whispered, I realized that the road was dead quiet besides faint footsteps, "Someone is-"

"Hey jackass!" Gabe snapped his head around and saw two figures approaching us, my heart pounded in my ears as I realized one was the man with the broken wrist,

"I heard you broke my brotha' wrist. Who d'ya think ya are ya little shit?" The man was close enough now to shove his hands on Gabe chest, making him stumble back. I grabbed the mans arm to pull him back but the one with the broken wrist was already pursuing me,

"The pretty boys gonna try and help his sugar daddy now?" He heckles me, cornering me against a wall,

"Don't touch him!" Gabe growls trying to push past the man, but the man pushed him back again,

"Watch yourself." He taunts to Gabe. I panic while wondering what to do, I wasn't sure how to go about this considering the two reeked of bad liquor. 

Just like the knife, I saw it before my mouth could form words. A slick black pistol was pressed to Gabes ribcage and I whimpered, Gabes eyes went wide as he held both his hands up,

"Hey man I'm not tryin' to-" Gabe was cut off by the man pushing the gun farther against his shirt,

"Not tryin' to what?" Gabe shut his eyes and breathed steadily,

"Jack go to the car,"

"Gabe I'm not gonna-"

"Do what I said."

"Yeah, do what he says twink," the crippled one cackles in front of me. I felt myself getting angrier as I stood there, I wasn't going to be told what to do. I wasn't a child and I could handle myself;

You can handle yourself 

You can handle yourself 

I repeated to myself over and over again as I grabbed the hurt mans head and slammed it into my knee, rendering him unconscious. The armed man turned to me as I charged forwards, just before he fired the gun I thrusted his hand upwards, making him miss and shoot the wall just above my head. My ears rung with the sound of bullets as I punched the man in the stomach, he keeled over and I took the opportunity to grab the gun from his hand. Instead of killing him like I could have easily done, I jam the butt of the pistol into his face until blood leaked out of his nose. The once armed man joined his friend on the ground. I opened the loaded gun and took out the bullets, shoving them into my pockets just before throwing the gun on top of the motionless bodies. 

You can handle yourself. 

I ran the back of my hand across my mouth just before looking up to Gabe who had lowered his hands and stared at me like I was crazy. His open mouth spread into an unexpected smile, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me roughly and ruthlessly,

"This is the best anniversary ever," he murmurs against my mouth open, I smile,

"We should do this more often," I whispered against his lips, he nodded frantically, still not moving his mouth from mine,

"Yeah, cariño." He kissed me again, slipping his tongue into my mouth. 

_____

"God, I can't wait any longer Jack." Gabe growled and tightened his grip on the steering wheel,

"We're like three minutes away from home, you'll be fine." I snickered and tried not to look at his bulge pressing against the inside of his pants. He stepped on the gas to run a red light as he attempted to get us home faster, but getting pulled over wouldn't really help that.

Some how he got us home without getting pulled over, maybe since it was so late no cop bothered to stop us. Gabe barreled out of the car and I shortly followed, I began towards the building and Gabe locked the car,

"Gabe wait," I said remembering something,

"What?" He grabbed onto my arm and gave me a tug towards the elevator,

"Gabe the flowers. I forgot them," 

"Screw the flowers,"

"No," I whined and pulled from his grip, with a sigh he unlocked the car and I scurried over to get the roses I had tossed in the back seat. 

I walked back to Gabe an inspected the roses as I did, I probably needed to put them in water or else they'd die quickly. Gabe grabbed my arm again and tugged me towards the elevator,

"Someone's eager," I laugh,

"I swear I feel like I'm going to burst," I groans as we step into the elevator. 

I saw my chance to make him even more angsty so I took it,

"Does this help?" I murmured against his neck and cupped his erection through his jeans,

"Nngh- no..." He tilted his head back and let it hit the wall behind him, "Jesus Jack," 

"What do you want?" I whispered inches from his face,

"You..." He reached out to my waist and pulled me against him, grinding against my crotch. 

The door dinged and slid open, Gabe grabbed my hand and tugged on me again towards our room. With shaky hands he pulled out his key from his pocket and jammed it in the keyhole muttering something about how inconvenient keys were. I tumbled in after him as he tugged on my hand once more. 

As soon as the door was shut he was shoving me against the fridge trying to unbutton my shirt,

"Gabe..." I chuckled, "Here?" 

"I don't care where," he growled,

"Upstairs," I whispered, he nodded and stepped back. I tossed the roses on the counter before following him up the staircase to our bedroom. I fumbled with the buttons on my shirt and pulled it off before I finished getting up the stairs, Gabe did the same. He threw his shirt on the ground and practically tackled me, pinning me to the bed,

"So eager," I tease, admiring his toned chest and arms. I grabbed ahold on his biceps as he dove his tongue back into my mouth, his eyebrow piercing tickling at my face. 

He pulled my jeans down my legs and I kicked them off, he spit in his hand before moving down between my legs to push his fingers into me. I arched my back and wrapped my legs around his waist to give him easier access to me,

"Ahh-Gabe," I moaned as he curled his fingers to rub my prostate, he knew just how to set my body on fire. 

He thrust his fingers into me several more times until I pawed at his belt and tried to unbuckle it. He let me pull him out of his pants and pump my hand on his erection,

"Gabe," I sighed, trying to get his attention,

"What do you want?" He chastised, 

"You..." I realize I sound just like he did moments ago in the elevator,

"I'm already here," he snickers,

"I want you to be inside me," I groaned and tugged on him gently, he gave in and lowered himself down to line up with me,

"Do you want me to be gentle?" 

"N-no," I dug my fingers into my arms,

"You're choice," he smirked before shoving all of himself into me. 

I cried out for him as pain mixed with pleasure laced with undeniable and unyielding love. He lowered back down to hover over me as he thrusted himself into me over and over and over again...

"That's it, buen chico," he moaned into my ears as I bucked my hips to meet his, he dropped one hand to grab my erection and curl his fingers around me,

"Nngh-You m-make me feel so good," I murmured as I watched where our bodies connected,

"Are you close?" He groans, I frantically nodded my head, "Will you come for me?" 

"Mhm," I whimper as I released all over my own chest, I felt Gabe release into me before I heard him. 

He collapsed onto my chest and held me there for a long time, taking the time to trace images on my chest with his nails. I ran my fingers through his curly hair and scratched at the nape of his neck, earning me a happy growl from Gabes throat. He eventually pulled himself from me and let his come trickle out of me, probably staining the sheets. I hissed as he pulled out, he cupped my cheek and frantically searched my eyes,

"I didn't hurt you, did I cariño?"

"No more than usual," 

"Jack-I-I don't like hurting you," he pulled me up by my shoulders and wrapped his arms around me back, "I shouldn't have listened to you, I should be more gentle with you." He rocked me back and forth in his embrace,

"It's okay Gabe," I nestled my head against his chest, "It felt good, I liked it." 

He tightened his grip on me and sprinkled kisses on my head, running his fingers down my back,

"I love you so much cariño." He murmured, his voice was still laced with guilt,

"Te amo me amor," I whispered and he pulled me back,

"Hey, t-that didn't sound that bad." He was surprised at my attempt at Spanish, I blushed feeling silly,

"I learned from the best." 

_____

Once I shut the shower off and stepped out to dry myself off and retrieve clothes, I saw that Gabe wasn't in bed like he was when I left him. I pulled sweatpants on and ran my fingers through the damp locks that stuck to my forehead,

"Gabe?" I called out from the bedroom,

"I'm down here." I looked over the balcony and saw him sprawled out on the couch. 

I shuffled down the stairs noticing that Gabe had picked up the clothes we through about the staircase. Gabe apparently didn't bother to change, he was just in boxer briefs,

"What're you doing?"

"Do you remember our first date?" He mused as he pulled me down on top of his chest. I smiled and ran my fingers through his thin chest hair,

"I'm not sure you would call that a date..." I chuckle,

"No, not when we met. That was horrible. I mean when I asked you out the first time,"

"Oh right, you took me to dinner," I raised an eyebrow looking back at him, I knew what he was going to say next,

"And?" He snickered, my cheeks turned red remembering that night,

"And then you screwed me in your car,"

"Yeah I did." He looked very pleased with himself,

"What made you think of that?" I shook my head and elbowed his side,

"Cause I stole your boxers and you never noticed. I found them this morning,"

"Did you really?" I scoffed,

"Yeah. They're purple." 

"Unbelievable." I snickered under my breath,

"You're never gettin' them back." He tilted my head back up to meet his lips. 

God, I felt like I could kiss those full lips the rest of my life. I could spend the rest of my life in this crappy apartment with my rude boyfriend and I'd be happier than I could have ever imagined. One day I'd ask him to marry me too, not today but one day I'd sit on a knee before him and tell him how I'd cherish him until the day I died. Maybe even after that, if it was possible. He wasn't my first, but I'd make damn sure that he'd be my last.


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe has some nightmares and try's to hide his feelings from Jackie :( then there's pizza :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is separate from the first, meaning that it's not really one long story arch, more little snapshots of their life!
> 
> Nightmares and past troubles, if those kinds of things trigger or bother you, probably don't read. 
> 
> Thanks!

"What're you doing awake already?" I murmured through breathy yawns and stretching my limbs, sitting up in our bed to see him sitting on the edge of it, legs dangling off the side, bared back heaving with every breath. 

"Hm?" He muttered, turning his face slightly to see me, "Oh, can't sleep." 

Gabe sighed and rolled his shoulders forwards, pulling restlessly on his fingers. The neon blue numbers on my bedside read 5:05, far too early to be awake, especially on a weekend. I stretched my arm towards him, wanting to feel his body against mine again while I tried to savor the last few hours of sleep I could muster. 

"Come back to bed," 

When my hand grazed his side, he almost flinched away, I quickly withdrew my hand like I had touched a flame. His sudden recoil confused me, I felt hurt by the unfamiliar coldness he had gave me,

"Gabe what's wrong with you?" I asked, the half embrace of sleep wiping away as I became more invested in my boyfriend, 

"I already said... Can't sleep." His voice cut through the early morning air, sharp,

"Well...Somethings on your mind." I urged again, sitting up and moving towards his tense figure, not touching him but close enough to see his face in the sunlight trickling past the curtains,

"I said I just can't sleep, doesn't have to be anything more than that." Gabe pushed off the bed, the soft squeak of the mattress below me rung as he moved towards the staircase, leaving towards the first level. 

I watched him descend the metal stairs, too tired to follow him, too bothered to push for an answer. He didn't want to share what woke him up, that much was evident. I pushed my head back into the mountain of pillows, sleep enveloping me once more for a few more hours. 

_____

When I woke, the apartment was cold and quiet, two feelings that were foreign to me when waking up. Gave was usually snoring down my ear and his own body heat keeping me warm. But not this morning, apparently he had left this morning and not come back. 

I padded down the metal stairs, the very sound making my temperature grow colder as I descended the railing. I reached for the blanket thrown lazily across the couch, wrapping it around myself as I searched the small room for any signs of a rhyme or reason as to why gabe left and where he went. Perhaps he had another nightmare, he was always too embarrassed or maybe frightened to explain them to me, instead he would just wrap himself around me and fall back asleep. I don't think that's what it was the time though, he was angry when he left, not scared. 

My dog tags bounced against my chest muscles as I scanned over the room, nothing had changed except a pair of his shoes were gone. There was a blank spot next to where I kept mine, Gabe always plopped his own shoes there. I scowled and scampered back upstairs, maybe he had texted me without me hearing it.  
_______________________________________  
•••• Universal          September 20 8:27

New messages:

Reinhardt, 22:00: come out 2 the bar its sposed 2 b crazy tonight!  
Ana, 22:12: u comin or what??? 

 

_______________________________________

Nothing from Gabe, only half drunken texts from friends at an ungodly hour in who knows what part of town. I called Gabe once: no answer, twice: no answer. I finally left a message asking him if he'd back soon. I figured he'd be fine if I let him be for a few hours. Honestly he was probably at the gym, he spends too much time there anyways. 

I dressed myself and went on a run, I took the back roads through town and jogged in the allies. I didn't feel like running into anyone I knew, I wasn't in the mood to be nagged Dr. Ziegler about taking vitamins or run into that moody kid Genji again. He was always so upset and I could never really figure out why, he was always fighting with his brother or something. 

After my run I half expected to see Gabe on the couch scrolling through the tv channels, or hearing him upstairs, humming to himself in the shower. But he was still not there, just me and my thoughts as I flicked the shower water on. The water rolled down my sweaty hair and off my limbs, pooling by my feet before diving into the drain. It felt nice to forget about all my worries for a moment, think of nothing but the way the shampoo around my neck tickled at my ears and dripped down my back.

_____

Gabe's POV

It's not often that I wake up from these dreams anymore, the dreams that make my skin crawl and make my head pulse. When I wake up from these dreams and hate myself more than I ever have in my entire life, self loathing and anger are the only things I can understand, the only things I know. If I could make them stop I would, I would do anything to stop the lashing out and taking my anger out on anything that breathes. That's why I had to leave this morning, Jack doesn't need to see me like that. He saw me in my earlier days enough, always yelling at the younger recruits, even yelling at him. He knows I cannot control myself, he always says he doesn't mind the yelling, as long as I don't do anything reckless. But it is reckless, taking my rage out on him is the most reckless thing I can do, I'll lose him just like I've lost everything else if I let my rage swallow me in front of him. I become someone else when I'm angry, when I remember my youngest years and the turmoil I was forced through, I become a monster, an animal. Jack doesn't deserve to see me like that, I have to keep that side of myself separated from him.

I now sat in the locker room of my gym, I had just finished running for damn near two hours, but my head still wasn't clear. I couldn't be done yet, I couldn't go home to Jack yet. 

I couldn't help but seeing the dream everytime I shut my eyes, remembering everything I always want to forget, everything I've spent my life running from.

An old house, red clay walls, stone roof, somewhere in the desert, that's where he lived. The boy played with this toys, nothing special, nothing new, whatever mama could make him or find for him. The boy, quiet as always, waits for Papa to come home, he worked everyday, all day, came home dripping in sweat, but Papa always smiled. Mama always kissed his cheek, always glad to see him, perhaps because she was scared there would be a day he wouldn't come home.

Mama cooked dinner while he played, humming in thick Spanish, a language the boy had always known. The other kids didn't speak it, Mama said it was okay if they didn't, and that he was special for speaking it. The smell of spices and oil lingered in the warm, dry air. The smell Gabe wished he still could recognize, a smell the boy always took for granted.

When Papa came home, the boy sat at the top of the stairs, always his place to wait. His curly hair in short ringlets over his ears, his tanned skin glowing in the light of candles that lit the house. The door came open, loud, talking erupted. Jumping from Spanish to English, the boy could not follow, a mix of languages that only his parents could follow. Years of life together they had created a level of understanding the boy would never know, and quickly forget.

Mama gasped, sadness rich in her voice as a bustle of moving and shuffling followed. The boy leaned down the steps, looking for the open arms of Papa, he wasn't there. Mama stood in the kitchen, a face Gabe couldn't quite recall,

"Mijo! Stay up stairs!" Mama cried, Gabriel didn't like it when Mama cried.

The boy stared through the bars of the stairs, he wanted to help, Mama was scared. The boy took another step down the stairs, the other side of the kitchen was revealed. Strangers, men. Mama shook her head violently, hands in the air. She begged, for something the boy didn't understand. She did not beg for her own life, she begged for his, mijo, cariño, Gabe.

Papa had gotten the gun from behind the couch, he fired. They fired back.

I winced at remembering the cursed noise, the wretched past, the past, never can run fast enough.  
The boy's small hands gripped the railing, eyes darting from Papa on the ground and Mama screaming and thrashing in the man's grip. He looked at the men, white suits, weapons, words on their backs, 'Forced Deportation'. Two words the boy would never forget.

They took Mama out the front door, the boy chased after, tears streaming down his face. Darting past Papas body, trying not to look, trying to not think. He had to get Mama, he had to help, he had to be strong and fast, he couldn't be a boy anymore. Mama yelled for the boy to stop, hands outstretched, tears falling in gulps. The boy reached for her hands, for her life, grasping onto the shattered photo of his family. He missed. His hand fell back as a pair of hands snaked around his waist, Mama screamed.  Another man grabbed ahold of the boy's head, he bit the man's hand that was stuffed over his mouth. 

Another struck him across the face, it was sharp, he had a knife. Blood seeped from the wound along the bridge of his nose and his right cheek, a scar he would wear the rest of his life.

The boy called after Mama, she couldn't hear him anymore. Her pretty face stuffed in a black bag, the face he would never see again and eventually forget. Now in his dreams she is nothing more than a smudge of the past, her features not quite defined, a memory of a better time.

Angry, the boy was angry. That's all he knew, always angry always fighting. 

My dreams were like looking through the glasses of a different person, it wasn't me. The boy in my dreams wasn't me yet he was all of me, he knew everything but he didn't know anything. I clenched my hands into my shirt, can't get away, can never get away.

A young boy lurking in the bedroom of an orphanage, the couples that walked through would never give him a second glance. The scar on his face telling enough of what kind of boy he was. Not that he wanted the kind of family that all the other children pined for, the boy had no family, he did not need a family.

Brooding, mind beginning to cloud, soul beginning to stretch, humanity wearing thin. He was too young for this, yet all too old. He grew up decades in the moment they stole his Mama, he was no child, no boy, no mijo. The sun that once flared in his head had set, a permanent eclipse encasing his head, sealing in a deep hurt that could not be lifted.

_____

Return to Jack's POV

I finally couldn't take it anymore, it had been several hours since Gabe stormed away. I wanted to just not care and not worry about him, he's a grown man he could obviously take care of himself. But I worried still, he didn't usually disappear all day but more and more it was looking like he was going to.  
_________________________________________  
•••• Universal          September 20 17:33

Compose new message to Gabe:

Ur never gone this long, is everything okay?

Sent. 

_________________________________________

A few minutes later my phone buzzed on the couch beside me,  
_________________________________________  
•••• Universal          September 20 17:36

New messages from Gabe:

I'm sorry. 

Jack: Why? Don't be sorry. Just come home.

Im almost there now.  

Jack: I'll see you soon, drive safe 

________________________________________

I locked my phone and tossed it aside, he usually wasn't one to jump to an apology like that. Something had to have happened that he just isn't telling me. I thought about the dreams he used to have when we were still in the military, he would wake up screaming sometimes, sweating and frantic. He told me about them, about when he was a kid. He also told me he doesn't have them anymore, that he hadn't had one since the military days. But this morning started to make me think differently, maybe he was just telling me they stopped. 

Just like the text said, I heard a key wiggle into the fob of the door handle. I stood up and looked down at myself, I didn't really look presentable to be greeting him but I spent the day moping around the apartment worrying about him so I never had a reason or the will to change out of sweatpants. 

The door flung open and along with my boyfriend was a pizza box in his grip,

"Huh?" I furrowed my eyebrows together and shoved my hands into my pockets as I approached the kitchen table where his keys and pizza box now rest,

"I knew you'd forget to eat since I wasn't here so... I got us dinner." He puckered his lips and rocked on his heels, he seemed nervous. But, he was still right, I hadn't eaten. 

"Gabe what's going on with you?" I said after a moment, Gabe ignored my gaze and glued his eyes to the ground. 

I took it as an opportunity to come closer, I placed a hand under each side of his jaw and guided his head back up to mine, he did not look well. 

"Gabe." I murmured, 

"It's nothing Jackie-" he began softly, his cheeks red with blush and something resembling shame, but I cut him off,

"Gabe," I drew it out more, louder, telling him he wouldn't get away with not talking again. 

He grabbed around my wrists and sighed, shutting his eyes before mustering up the words to continue,

"I had one of those dreams again, about my mom." I sighed as well, I knew it. I offered a small nod, encouraging him to continue, "I woke up really... angry. Like I just wanted to scream at something, someone. Anything." 

He paused and released the grip around my wrists to wrap them around my back. I let him pull me against his chest, he held tighter than usual, telling of how he should have come home even sooner than now. 

"I didn't want to yell at you, or get angry at you. I don't like it when you see me angry. So I left, I wanted to calm down before I saw you again." 

"Gabe, you don't have to hide those things from me." I mumbled against him, listening to the quickening of his heart as he explained why he could lose me. Speaking his mind made Gabe nervous, anxious. He didn't want to but I wanted him to. 

"I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered hoarsely, tipping my chin up enough to reach his. 

"You'll never have to find out," I replied before feeling the embrace of his touch and the taste of his lips against my own. 

The two of us disregarded the cooling pizza on the counter, his sweet gesture I would have appreciated more had his erection not dug into my side. Clumsily we walked up the stairs, Gabe throwing his clothes off the stairs, a reoccurring happening. 

Giddy and restlessly he tugged at my clothes, pulling off my shirt and then my sweatpants shortly after. He pushed me on my back against the bed, climbing over me and straddling my waist to appreciate my physique. He ran his hands over every curve and divot of my body, my spine shivered at his greedy smile and dark eyes. 

To his surprise, I sat up and pushed him backwards, moving meticulously and quickly to take his clothes off of him. Leaving him in nothing but his underwear, that I also pulled off with a swift tug,

"Jackie-heh," he smiled confusedly, "What, what are you doing?" 

I smirked before finishing my plan, he stood and pushed him into my previous spot, he was now underneath me. I didn't want to bottom tonight, we always did that. 

Gabe scooted back on his elbows until reaching the pillows, he grabbed for my waistband but I batted him away, he was always in control.

"Jack, sweetie," he cocked his head to the side, he was not following apparently. 

I spat in my hand, watching as Gabe's gaze went wide. I reached below his muscular thighs and rubbed against his vacant hole. I curled my fingers inside of him, he immediately shot up and placed his hands on my shoulders, groaning against my neck,

"Jackie, I haven't-I haven't bottomed in months," he was right, it was probably closer to a year now,

"Just relax and let me do this baby," I muttered, kissing along his jaw. 

His body shook as I contorted my hand to reach him, it would be easier if he laid back but he was set on grasping onto me. To give him what he wanted, I swung myself behind him and laid my back against the headboard, Gabe in between my legs and laying against my chest. 

"Ah-ah!" He grunted as I worked on him,

"Open up for me, Gabe." I whispered against his red ears, turning hotter with blush as I pushed more fingers into him, "So damn tight," I licked my lips, I had wanted to fuck him for the past few months but never said anything.

When I pushed myself into him, Gabe was loud enough to wake the neighbors. He was a moaning, panting mess as I thrust into him at a pace I was unsure I could keep the whole time. I sucked on his neck and sprinkled hickies all over his skin, he'd have to wear those damn turtle necks for the next week. 

Gabe was so tight I could feel every curve of him, gliding against me with my precum and spit mixed together. 

"How does that feel?" I murmured against his sweating neck,

"Jack, oh god," Gabe whined against me, his hips moving in unison with mine to make me go even deeper,

"What was that sweetheart?" I stopped my hips and grinned in his ear,

"So good, please don't stop, please don't," he writhed against me, whining through his teeth. 

Stopping gave me enough momentum to pound him until finishing, Gabe a moaning mess atop me. A starkly different contrast from how he normally is during sex. A change I enjoyed more than I could tell him. When I came in him I whispered I love you's again and again, knowing how much hearing that makes him squirm. 

He laid his head against my chest, trying to catch his breathe while come spilled out of him, no doubt staining our bed. 

"That was... good." He finally said, sloppily,

"Yeah?" I grinned running my fingernails over his scalp, 

"Yeah." He mused, pausing for a moment before resting his chin on my chest and gazing up to me, "Te amo." 

"I love you too,"

"Say it again," he chuckled,

"I love you." 

He grinned, laying his head back down, "I won't leave next time,"

"Please don't, you don't need to hide that part of you. I won't leave you." I said, meaning ever word, trying to make him understand, "No matter what happens, no matter how much you scream. I won't leave you."

Gabe lifted his head again, scooting up on his elbows to reach just below my face. He hummed and kissed my lips, slow and soft, like he would do it everyday for the rest of his life. 

"You know what I need now?" He said, voice muffled by my neck,

"What's that?" 

"My pizza."


End file.
